


Way You Move Your Eyes (Caught Me By Surprise)

by dramaqueenminyard



Category: Wooden Overcoats
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Rudyard runs a museum so thats a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaqueenminyard/pseuds/dramaqueenminyard
Summary: I'm not sure how to summarize this other than telling you that Rudyard can paint really well and Chapman is a charming art thief who isn't trying too hard to charm Rudyard. (He still does though.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> back after an eternity with more chapyard! this is terribly unedited, sorry.

The man is shrouded by the fog, but Rudyard can see him well enough to know he's up to no good. No one who creeps around alley's in this sort of weather could be doing anything decent. 

So, Rudyard has every right to yell at the man. Besides, he's in Rudyard's alleyway. Rudyard's museum's alleyway, to be precise. 

The man is, clearly, a thief. He might also be an olympic runner, considering how quickly he gets away from Rudyard. The thief must not have expected Rudyard to be so quick to answer the briefly triggered alarm. 

He was good, Rudyard might say, if this was an action movie. But it is not, it is Rudyard's museum, and things like this cannot be allowed. 

If Rudyard is being honest, he can acknowledge that there's really nothing in his museum that is worth stealing. When he goes inside, he finds that nothing quite looks stolen either. 

He looks at all their most viewed (viewed is used loosely here, mind you) displays, but not a things out of place. He checks the safe where they keep their money, although really, who would rob a museum just to get their cash? 

As he looks around, puzzled, he catches a blank spot out of the corner of his eye. 

Ah, so that's how it's going to be. The painting that had hung there wasn't special. It was one Rudyard himself had painted, and was, in fact, somewhat a forgery. 

He'd painted it to replicate one he'd loved in his childhood. Maybe the original would be worth stealing, but not his forgery. 

Unless this thief was dumb enough to think Rudyard's was the original. Rudyard was going to get that painting back, if it was the last thing he would ever do. 

The thief came back the next night. Rudyard hadn't really been anticipating that. He was lucky to already be in the museum, having been kicked out of his own home, which he shared with his sister Antigone, who happened to have her girlfriend over. 

All is deathly quite until... there! Rudyard hears a sound, perhaps coming from the back door. It sounds like someone messing with the lock. He looks around for something to use as a weapon, but finds nothing. 

He ducks under his desk and waits. From his vantage point, he can see the back door slowly coming open. The alarm doesn't go off, which must mean the thief had tampered with it. 

Rudyard certainly hadn't done a thing to it since the break in. Such things simply do not fit into his schedule. 

The man steps into the room, looking as though he's confused by the light. He also looks rather attractive, but now really isn't the time for those thoughts. 

"Aha!" Rudyard shouts, coming out from under the desk. "Thief!" 

He picks up his only weapon, his shoe, and throws it at the intruder. The shoe hits the man, who drops to his knees in shock and covers his injured eye with his hand. 

"Ow! What was that for?" 

"Breaking into my museum, you criminal! And for stealing my dearest painting!" 

"That painting was a forgery! How is it even legal for you to have it hanging in here?" 

"No one has ever said anything of it, until you!" 

"Well, that's probably because no one has seen it. This place doesn't seem to be crawling with business." 

"I demand you return my painting at once!" 

"I don't have it! I already replaced it with the original!" 

"YOU DID WHAT? THEN WHY ARE YOU BACK HERE?" 

"To get another of your forgeries! I supposed you didn't notice that the first was gone." 

"HOW COULD I NOT HAVE NOTICED SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" 

The man stares at Rudyard, a little amused but mostly in a mocking sort of way. 

"So, do you have anymore forgeries?" 

"NO!" 

Rudyard glares at the man, willing him to leave and never come back. Well, leave and come back to return the painting, which he had safely replaced for the second time. 

"Look, I'll give you some of the profit when I sell it. Deal?" 

Rudyard hesitates. "I don't even know your name." 

"And I don't know yours. I'm Chapman." 

Rudyard eyes the offered hand suspiciously. "Rudyard." He says, and takes it. 

"I want half the profit." 

"Half is a little much-" 

"Half, and I'll keep the forgeries coming." 

"Well, Rudyard. I think we have a deal."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: exysapphics


End file.
